InTraining Spirit Partners Scene
by DigitalMG
Summary: One-shot. This is based on Shara Raizel's fan-fiction Drowning Memories. Let's just say, Shara's not the only one that officially love writing In-Training Digimon scenes. Reason why I started this is inside. I know, the title's not that good. COMPLETE


**Hey everyone, I've got a bit of a writer's block on my fic so I was watching Digimon Adventures 02, hoping to get any ideas, when a certain episode (episode 3) and the fan-fiction 'Drowning Memories' by Shara Raizel make my mind create this One-shot.**

**Anyway, this One-shot takes place on the day after JP and Davis (Daisuke in Japanese) receive their spirit partners.**

**I do not own Digimon.**

Davis and Jun are walking to the park behind their apartment where they promise to meet up with Koji, Koichi, JP, Tommy, and Zoe to talk about what happen back on File Island yesterday. When they arrive, everyone is there except for Zoe.

"That's weird, Zoe's never the last one to show up," said Davis as he place on the ground both DemiVeemon and PicoVeemon, a silver version of DemiVeemon, while Jun did the same with their cousin Takuya's partner, Apimon, a tiny Tokomon looking Digimon with orange fur, big green eyes, and a fluffy tail, so that the In-Trainings can play around with Koinumon, Korimon, and Zapamon.

Koinumon is a Digimon that looked like a chibi purple and white wolf's head with a fluffy tail like Apimon, Korimon looks like a tiny white bear's head with large coal black eyes, and Zapamon is a little yellow staticy puffball with big blue eyes and a mouth like Tokomon, and little streamer ears like Koromon.

"I wonder what's taking her long to get here?" asked Tommy, wondering.

"Maybe she's having a bit of trouble with her spirit partner, DemiVilamon?" said Koichi, but JP shook his head, disagreeing.

"Knowing Z, she always has a good reason for being late."

Suddenly, they heard someone's stomach growling, and they saw it was coming from DemiVeemon.

"Uh Davish," the blue In-Training said, looking at Davis while holding his rumbling tummy, "do you happen to bring some snacks along with you?"

"Ah geez," sighing Davis with a hand slapping on his forehead, "you just ate an hour ago. How can you be hungry already?"

"Uh, I have a big appetite?" replied DemiVeemon with a small smile on his face.

Davis sigh heavily at his partner's reply and just when he's about to talk back,

"Hey guys!"

Everyone look at the source of the voice and they saw Zoe running up to them, holding a big plastic bag on one hand and her partner DemiVilamon, a pink little feathery ball with bright blue eyes and clear fairy wings on the other.

"What took you so long, and what's in the bag?" asked Koji, pointing at the plastic bag Zoe's holding.

"I stop by at a convenience store to go and get some snacks for the Digimon," replied Zoe as she place her partner on the ground, "since I have a feeling they might get hungry after playing around a lot."

"Candy!" DemiVeemon immediately start to jump into the plastic bag, but Davis quickly grabs his partner before the blue Digimon gets a chance.

"Sorry buddy, but no way you're getting close to that bag."

"Come on Davish, please?" asked DemiVeemon, struggling in Davis's grasp.

"Yeah Davis," said Jun all of a sudden, "he probably didn't have enough to eat from our breakfast leftovers this morning anyway."

"Ok fine," Davis huffed, "but I need to see what you have inside the bag first before you can give it to the Digimons."

Zoe, not understanding why Davis needs to look at the snacks she brought along, opens the bag, showing all sorts of snacks inside of it.

"Nope," Davis said, shaking his head, "definitely not enough to feed all 7 In-Training Digimons."

"What!" Zoe said in disbelieve, "but this is enough to feed 7 people,"

"7 HUMANS yes," Davis said, "but not for 7 In-Training Digimons. They have a belly like a bottomless pit."

"Kinda like you sometimes," smirked Jun and the others couldn't help giggling at that statement.

"HEY!" Davis got so angry at Jun, that he didn't realize he'd let go of poor DemiVeemon in mid air! Luckily, the other Digimons managed to break his fall, by having the blue In-Training land on them.

"Thanksh for breaking my fall guysh."

"No problem," replied PicoVeemon, "now can you get off of us?"

Just as DemiVeemon got back on his feet, he and the others help Apimon, who was at the bottom of the pile, get back up.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah," replied Korimon, "good thing DemiVeemon didn't land hard on us."

"Anyway," said JP, "I think I can solve the lack of snacks for the Digimons." JP then pull out probably 10 to 15 chocolate bars from his backpack and place it with the snacks Zoe brought along.

"Perfect, that should last them long enough till lunch time." Davis said.

"I still can't believe after all these years you still bring with you that many chocolate around," said Tommy.

"Well, good thing I did, especially today for the Digimons appetite," replied JP.

"Here you go guys, bon appetite." Zoe place the plastic bag on the ground and DemiVeemon quickly grab a bag of chips and opens it.

"Well now that that's settled," Jun said, looking at Davis, "now can you tell me exactly what happen yesterday?"

"Sure."

While they are talking to Jun about what happen in the Digital World, DemiVeemon is eating the bag of chips like there's no tomorrow while the remaining 6 Digimons just stare at the snacks Zoe place in front of them.

"Hey DemiVeemon?" asked Koinumon, "Is it alright for us to eat these?"

"I think so," said Zapamon, "I saw JP always eat this, but I still don't know if I can."

"I sure hope we can, I'm starting to get hungry," replied Korimon.

"Yeah, me too," agreed DemiVilamon.

"Of course we can. Now PicoVeemon," said DemiVeemon, looking at his silver counterpart, "look at me and say ah."

"Huh? What fo-"before PicoVeemon gets to finish that sentence, DemiVeemon place a chip inside his mouth and the silver Digimon couldn't help grinning.

"Wow! That tastes great! Give me so more of that!"

"No way! Thish ish my bag of chipsh! Go get your own!"

While DemiVeemon is struggling to get PicoVeemon off of him, one little chip fell out of the bag, right in front of Apimon. The little mute manifestation of the Warrior of Flame picks the chip up with its mouth and starts to eat it. The little Digimon couldn't stop grinning as it jumps into the bag, now eating a rice ball.

"Hey Apimon, is it good?" asked Koinumon, then Apimon give the chibi purple and white Digimon 1 rice ball for it to try.

As soon as the rice ball enters the mouth, Koinumon couldn't stop eating and grinning.

"I guess that means yes," said Korimon, as the little white bear head starts to drink a gelatin drink, before hopping side to side saying, "Oh, wow! Quick, try one DemiVilamon. It's delicious, delicious, and delicious."

The little pink feathery Digimon looks curiously at Korimon, then at Apimon and Koinumon, who are still eating the rice balls in their mouths, then at DemiVeemon and PicoVeemon that are STILL fighting over the bag of chips.

"Wow!" said Zapamon all of a sudden right next to DemiVilamon. The yellow Digimon is eating a chocolate bar, with some of the chocolate on his smiling mouth. "Now I know why JP likes chocolate so much!"

DemiVilamon then looks at the open gelatin drink in front of the Digimon's face, taking a few sips, and grinned before starting to fly and shout, "DELICIOUS!"

"Huh?"

Davis, Jun, Koji, Koichi, Tommy, Zoe, and JP looks at DemiVilamon flying around them, before bumping into Apimon, Koinumon, Korimon, Zapamon, DemiVeemon, and PicoVeemon as they eat. Upon collision they burst into giggles.

"Uh, does In-Training Digimons always act like this every time they eat human food?" asked JP, looking at his partner, Zapamon and the other little Digimons.

"Yeah, but only for the first few times," replied Davis, "They'll just look like how they react now, but not as crazy as this after a while."

"Like I said earlier," said Jun with a grin on her face, "these little guys have an appetite just like you before you got sick."

"Hey!"

All 6 of them couldn't help giggling at Davis' reaction, but the goggle-head seems to do not mind. After all, this is the first time ever he gets to make up for not spending time with his sister and friends that are the first group of Digidestined to enter the Digital World without worrying about the Digital World for a change, for now that is.


End file.
